


To die; to sleep; No more

by quiet__tiger



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Contemplative, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: There's nowhere else Tim would rather be.





	To die; to sleep; No more

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal Sep. 24th, 2008.

Tim clutches at the sheets, cotton twisted and damp in his sweaty hands. Kon is behind him, riding him hard, cock deep inside of him to the point where it might be bruising him. Kon’s sweat drips onto his back and mixes with his own.

His knee starts to slide out from under him, but Kon’s there, holding his hip tightly with one hand while the other stays tight around his shoulder, holding him in place so he can pump hard and fast almost to the point of actually splitting Tim in two.

There’s nowhere else he’d rather be.

His eyes squeeze shut even more tightly as he gasps out that Kon should fuck him harder, fuck him harder now, now, there, theretherethere, and Kon listens, he doesn’t always listen, but this time he does, and Tim’s orgasm almost hurts it rips through him so quickly and so powerfully.

His throat does hurt from yelling.

He’s out of it enough to not realize when Kon comes, and by the time he’s with it enough to pay attention to his surroundings Kon is cleaning him up, taking care to not wipe too hard in over-sensitive areas.

Then Kon lies down next to him and Tim finally opens his eyes but then shuts them when Kon leans over him to press a kiss to his sweaty temple. He practically melts against him when Kon pulls him in close against his warm chest, strong arm wrapping around Tim’s smaller frame.

If he could he’d burrow into that warmth, that protection, forever and always and never come back out into the dark, bleak world surrounding them. But he knows that eventually they’ll both have to move to go home, or save that world again, or just attend to some damn thing that just can’t wait.

So he’ll lay there and enjoy the press of Kon against him, and take almost as much pleasure from it as he would if Kon were doing more to his body than just holding it, until he can’t do so anymore. He just loves it, him, too much, and maybe it’s _too_ much, but he’s not going to worry about it right now, and hopefully not ever. Kon is his, they’re each other’s, and sometimes he can’t even believe it, that it happened and continues to happen and nothing’s yet gotten in the way so it can’t happen.

Tim almost wants to pinch himself to make sure he isn’t sleeping, make sure it isn’t all a dream.

Almost.

He doesn’t dare.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Shakespeare's _Hamlet_ :
> 
> _To be, or not to be: that is the question:  
> ...  
>  To die: to sleep;  
> No more; and by a sleep to say we end  
> The heart-ache, and the thousand natural shocks  
> That flesh is heir to. 'Tis a consummation  
> Devoutly to be wish'd. To die, to sleep;  
> To sleep? Perchance to dream! aye, there's the rub;  
> For in that sleep of death what dreams may come,  
> When we have shuffled off this mortal coil,  
> Must give us pause: there's the respect  
> That makes calamity of so long life;_
> 
> Does this mean I think Tim wants to be dead or is dead? I don't know. Interpret the story how you wish. All I know is that he doesn't want to wake up.


End file.
